Uraboku Smut Challenge
by Mrithfaera
Summary: My stories for the 30 Day Smut Challenge, featuring characters from Uraboku. Most are Luka x Luze


Day One  
Standard Procedure

The evening was crisp, the perfect temperature for a walk in Infernus. Luze was walking back to his house, messenger bag at his side and his military issued jacket on his person. He knew he would be going home to an empty house; he had been for two years now. His parents had disappeared a while ago and Luka would just leave and come back at random and odd times. Sometimes when Luka could stay the two would have a bit of time together whether it was a movie or cooking or something cheesy that only two brothers could do. Those fleeting moments were some of the best in Luze's life and they were a few minutes in heaven compared to the hell he faced every day. He fished the key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door before slipping inside. The opast, relocked and set the key in a small bowl as he always did when he got home. He saw a light was on upstairs but he shrugged it off, assuming he had just left the light on from when he read at night. The male got a glass of water and drank it quietly, savoring the liquid refreshment on his dry mouth. He set the glass in the sink to clean later before going upstairs to turn the light off.

Luze scaled the steps quietly, even in his tall boots. He walked to the end  
of the hallway, passing his room, the bathroom, and the study before reaching the end. The opast stopped when he saw his brother, sitting at the edge of the bed, on his phone. "Luka?" he asked quietly, not believing his eyes. "Luze!" Luka said with enthusiasm, rising from the bed and giving his brother a bear hug. "You didn't tell me you would be coming back.." Luze said softly but with noticeable happiness as he hugged his brother back. His brother was a full five inches taller than him so he only reached Luka's shoulders when standing up straight. "I don't think I have to tell you Luze" Luka said with a quiet chuckle as he took off Luze's hat and affectionately ruffled his brother's hair. "You're right.." Luze said softly, staying quiet after that. "Don't be like that Luze… I don't want you silent all night." Luka said with a pout before letting go of his brother.

"I'm sorry..." Luze said quietly before his brother leaned in and kissed him softly. It wasn't the first kiss they had shared but it had been a while since they had kissed so it came as a surprise. Luze's eyes widened as Luka pulled away. "You're being too gloomy and I want to please you... I only have a short time here so I thought we could spend the night together." Luka said shamelessly. "You mean sleeping or fucking…" Luze asked quietly. "Probably a bit of both. You're a definite uke and I'm a seme so it would work well.." the other responded. "But, I.." Luze stuttered. "Luze, you're bi and we both know that." Luka said with a bored tone. He knew his brother liked girls but there were a few males that he knew Luze had a crush on. Luze had a blush on his face as he looked to the ground, hoping his side bangs would at least hide some of the embarrassment. Luka grabbed his brother's hand and took him to the other's bedroom. Luze followed quietly, letting his brother somewhat drag him. The older opast took Luze inside and shut the door before going over to the bed to sit down.

"You're quite dressed.." he said, eyeing his brother, wearing the full military uniform, minus the hat. "I'm supposed to be, and I don't show skin like you do.." Luze said, looking at what his brother was wearing. Luka was outfitted in a sleeveless black jacket, which also parted a bit in the stomach, showing his belly button and a bit of skin in that area. He also wore black pants and boots as well as his earpiece, which summoned Roxass. "Are we going to now?" Luze asked quietly from where he was. Luka nodded, "Gotta start somewhere little brother" he said before getting up and gesturing for his brother to strip. Luze nervously started to peel his clothing off, piece by piece. First went the boots and socks, then the heavy jacket, then the shirt, and finishing off with his pants and underwear. Luka had stripped as well and he watched Luze with fascination. His younger brother was so methodical and deathly shy, almost as if he was a virgin stripping for a video of some sorts. It was a close metaphor; he knew his brother was a virgin still. Luze wasn't the type to actually go all the way in a date anyways. Luze shuffled over to the bed and slipped in, wanting the protection the covers offered by his brother's almost prying eyes. Luka got in as well and wrapped an arm around his brother's slender waist, pulling the other closer to him. Luze moved closer to his brother and eventually curled up to his brother's side. "You haven't been eating, have you?" Luka asked, noticing how skinny his brother was and how he felt the hipbones when he wrapped an arm around Luze's waist. The younger opast stayed silent, not really having much of an appetite even nowadays. Luka sighed, "That isn't healthy for you.." he said quietly. "Are we just going to talk about by diet habits all night?" Luze asked softly.

Luka shook his head, "How do you want to lose it brother? I'll let you pick the position" he said, giving his uke flexibility. Luze silently got up on his hands and knees, to imply the position he wanted. The older opast understood and motioned for the other to lie back down. "Prep first.." Luze said quietly to the other, not wanting to have to be taken dry. "I know.." Luka said, reaching over and getting a small tube from the bottom drawer. "Funny you have this but it's unused" Luka mused to himself as he opened the cab and poured a bit into the palm of his hands. "Shush.. At least I have it.." Luze said with vague annoyance. "Bring your butt over here" Luka said as he slicked his first finger in lube. Luze obeyed and got up and laid somewhat over Luka's lap. Luka soon eased in one finger into Luze, just to let his brother get used to the feeling. The younger opast tensed up a bit but he eventually learned to relax. "Can I add two?" Luka asked softly. Luze nodded from where he was laying. Luka soon added a second finger and started to lightly scissor Luze's entrance. The younger opast stayed quiet and tried his best not to tense up. Luka slicked a third finger and soon added it to the two already inside. The younger opast let out a tiny yelp as he was stretched past comfortable limitations. Luka soon pulled all three of the fingers out, deeming Luze prepped enough. "Move to the side Luze." Luka said, wanting the other off his lap so he could prep himself. The younger opast obeyed and got off his brother's lap and moving to the side where he was before being prepped. Luka then gestured for Luze to bend down and give him a blowjob. Luze moved over and bent down starting to coax his brother's cock to full erection. "Don't be shy, I don't care what you do unless you bite" Luka said, trying to relax his brother who was shaking a bit. Luze nodded a bit before bobbing his head up and down Luka's shaft. {Just like that} he thought to Luze. The younger opast continued until his brother was completely hard. He then brought his head up and looked to his brother, wondering what to do next.

"Get in position Luze." Luka said, sitting up slightly as he waited for his brother to get on his hands and knees. Luze obeyed and got into position, he was still shaking out of fear. "Stop shaking Luze, it isn't going to hurt that much since I prepped you" Luka said, before inserting himself into the younger opast. Luze's eyes widened an inch at the sudden, painful intrusion; he stayed silent however and didn't make a noise or complaint. Luka let his brother get used to the feeling before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in. Luze looked down to the covers, his breathing starting to become harsh and irregular. {Relax; it's supposed to be enjoyable} Luka thought as he continued at his slow pace. {I'm a virgin and it feels like you're ripping me apart.} Luze thought back, pain evident in how he thought. {It'll go away.} Luka thought as a final word before starting at a faster pace. Luze waited for the pain to go away but it never seemed to even as his brother continued at a faster pace. "Maybe this'll help" Luka said as he aimed a thrust, hitting the other's prostate. Luze saw stars momentarily as it was hit hard but Luka was right, it no longer seemed painful anymore. "Better?" Luka asked, as he sped up a little bit. Luze nodded, now starting to enjoy the act. The older opast soon had his hands gripping onto Luze's sides for leverage as he leaned in to get faster, deeper thrusts. Luze was moaning quietly as Luka changed the speed of the thrusts. Luka smirked as he continued, knowing he was close. After a few more thrusts, the opast came and pulled out, looking down to see how Luze was faring. Luze had collapsed the minute, Luka's hands weren't holding him up, he was panting and in general was a mess. "I'm guessing you liked it?" Luka asked, sitting next to where his brother was laying down. "Yeah.. I did.." Luze said quietly, summoning the energy to pull the covers over him for some cover. His skin had a light sheen, which was a light coat of sweat, and he was panting and breathing hard. Luka got in with his brother and wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him close. "I'm glad you liked it." Luka said softly before going to sleep.


End file.
